disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Takes the Cake
"Jake Takes the Cake" is the fifteenth episode of the Disney Channel original series American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot Jake, Grandpa, and Fu Dog are at the subway station to start the mission on capturing the gremlin. Fu Dog is the distraction, pretending to be injured. When everybody was paying attention to him, Jake and Grandpa made their move to lull the gremlin to sleep. Jake still denied on singing the Hubba Hubba Hula and the gremlin escaped. The subway train that Jake and the gremlin were in appeared on the street. After Jake's failure to capture the gremlin, he went home. When Jake had just let Haley out of his room, he was listening to music on his MP3 player when one of his mom's caterers were on the phone. Jake heads to the kitchen to tell his mom. When his mom and Inga were on the phone, he was overhearing the conversation. He told his mom that he could help with the wedding, but Susan declines Jake's offer, remembering on what happened the last time he "helped." Susan still gave Jake a job on taking the mushroom caps out of the oven in one minute. After getting his new "job," Haley came in the kitchen. Bugged, Jake brought Haley in the living room. The gremlin dismantled the oven and went inside the microwave before Jake appeared in the kitchen. He was about to take the mushroom caps out of the oven until it went berserk and broke. Jake then spotted something awkward taking place in the microwave. He opened the door and peeped inside, long enough to see the gremlin. Just then, Haley appeared in the kitchen and asked what was wrong inside the microwave. No sooner did the gremlin escape from the microwave. When it escaped, Jake ordered Haley to help him find the gremlin, after a seemingly endless amount of questions, the two found the gremlin messing with the toaster. Jake and Haley dodged the loaves of bread shooting out of the toaster and it then slipped into the office. Jake followed there and his parents were amazed with the mess in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Jake was in the laundry room. He was busted by his mom and dad, but he successfully captured the gremlin in a mason jar. He and his mom then headed off to the ballroom to see how the reception was turning out. Jake then met up with Fu Dog so he can give the gremlin to Grandpa while he headed off to the wedding reception with his mom. When the two got there, the rooftop looked wonderful. After Jake's mom told the caterers that the cake was to close to the karaoke machine, Jake stepped in to ask if he can help. His mom and the caterers immediately replied with a no and his mom told Jake to check on the menus that were faxed over. Stung, he headed off to check on it. His mom was about to apologize to him, but the wedding was about to start. So, Jake's mom and the caterers watched the wedding on TV. Meanwhile, Jake headed off to do his "job" and was amazed to find a large number of gremlins there after opening the door. He was about to stop them, but they managed to escape. The gremlins were headed off to the reception on the rooftop. They were off to wreck the place and Jake tried his very best to stop them. On TV, Thad and Jasma's wedding was still taking place. After the big disaster, them and the guests headed upstairs to the rooftop. Jake's mom and the caterers got ready to serve the guests. They opened the door to find the place ruined and Jake, framed on forming the disaster. Jake's mom and the caterers went off to work on making the place spotless and clean again. His mom ordered him to not help or step in, but Jake was too distracted because of a noise he heard on the bottom floor. When his mom was gone, he tried to listen on who made the noise. It was the gremlins, off to the outside of New York City. Jake stepped in to stop them and when he put them in a bag, they escaped once again. The gremlins were off to work, dismantling every piece of machinery on Times Square. Jake needed help, so he called Fu Dog at the shop. Grandpa told Jake that he needed to sing the Hubba Hubba Hula to lull the gremlins to sleep. He denied it once again, until on a big screen TV, That and Jasma were upset and blamed his mom and was ordered to never cater in NYC ever again. Jake took action and flew to the rooftop. He landed on the stage and struggled on finding the Hubba Hubba Hula on the karaoke. Jake then started singing and the couple fell in love once again, relating to a moment when they first met. The two kissed and made their wedding official. When Jake had finished singing and his mom came up and hugged him. At almost the end of the episode, he was completely humiliated in front of his classmates while his mom was hugging him. Category:Television episodes Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes